Maximum Ride iPod Challenge
by C.R. Sage
Summary: I saw people doing these so I wanted to do one. FAX


'ello...yeah I haven't really done a lot of writing her in awhile so I decided to go ahead and do this to try get back into the swing of things. This has plenty of Fax so enjoy!

**Challenge rules: **

**-Pick a couple**

**-put your iPod on shuffle**

**-Write a drabble about the couple for each song that comes up. No skipping or lingering. **

**-You only have the length of the song to write. **

**-You may do up to 10**

Throw me a rope by KT Tunstall

Max sat in her room, mourning her loss of Fang. He had always been there for her. Through thick and thin and now he had up and left and she was in a deep depression. She thought back to all the hard troubles they had faced and all they had been through. None of it would have been possible without Fang. He was there when she was ready to lead and there when she falling, both literally and mentally.

Looking Up by Paramore

They had done it. They had saved Max's mom and everything was in it's place for the moment. And best of all, Max could finally call Fang her boyfriend. Now it seemed like anything was possible. There were many times where she could have thrown it away but because of the Flock, because of Fang, they had overcome an impossible obstacle. She smiled as she flew and sent a glance at Fang. He returned it with smile and she knew it was only the beginning of something amazing.

High Speed by Coldplay

Max and Fang flew side by side. Where they were going, Max wasn't sure. But with sky all around her and Fang beside her, she found herself in a pensive state. She thought back to their days in Colorado and thought of how boring her life was at first. But now they had gone through so much more and had overcome so much, she felt overwhelming confidence in Fang. That he would be there for her no matter where they went or what they went through. She looked at him and said: "Be right back" and she took off at high speed, using her beloved skill of flying as she did.

Princess of China by Coldplay featuring Rhinana

Max sighed and invisioned herself as princess, just for the fun of it. With the life she lived, she found herself wishing for the life. Fang was gone which made reality worse. Out of all the things she could have been the world, she had been placed on the earth as mutant bird kid fending for herself while other people, somewhere in the world were living it up in castles and mansions. It wasn't fair. She wished she could trade places with them just once.

Only Exception by Paramore

Max smiled at Fang. They both layed in a hammock on a beach in Hawaii. For second, Max thought of all the hardships she'd seen and how she never would have believed in love were it not for Fang. She snuggled into and he put his arm around. Some part of her thought the whole thing could never last because of the way she was. She never would have thought any of it worth the risk. But it was and only Fang was an exception. She felt sleepy but refused to go to sleep because she didn't want to wake up and realize that it was dream. "Don't wory...I'll always love you" Fang said which assured her. She definitely believed in love.

Ashes and Wine by a Fine Frenzy

Max read the note again in discuss. He couldn't have left her could he? But he had. She tried to figure out if he would maybe have an epiphany and come back. Saying that he should have never done that. Or whether he truly was gone. She thought back to Fang kising Lissa and shivered. And then thought about how she was not allowed to keep him from living. From leaving. She sighed, realizing there was nothing she could have done to stop this. Nothing. There was no chance he was coming back. They were nothing but ashes.

I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons

Fang went to Dr. Martinez's house to find a note from Max. She said she had to figure things out on her own. Save the world on her without putting him in danger and pursuading him not come and find him. She also begged him to find someone else who didn't cary so much baggage. Fang shook his head. No matter what Max said, she was the one for him and she would wait for her. She'd stay at Dr. Martinez's house until Max came back. No matter what happened, he would look after the flock. He'd let her do what she thought she needed to do. His phone rang and when he picked it up, he knew it was Max. "I'll wait for you" he said

Yellow by Coldplay

They walked a long the streets of Hawaii. It was night and the stars were shinning bright. They passed a large gazebo where a band was playing and couples were dancing. Wordlessly, they went to join the crowd. In slow dance, Fang lead Max across the dance floor pointing out the stars and how they were shinning for her. Yellow lights danced around them, creating a magical moment. Fang thought of all the things he would do for Max and how amazing she truly was. The stars continued to twinkle and they danced throughout the night, never pausing.

After the Storm by Mumford and Sons

Fang looked down at Max in shock. They were on the beach and she had been sawing at her arm with a broken seashell. She began to cry and he took her into his arms. He understood that things had been getting to her. That it was hard to cary on when so much weighed on her. He stroke her hair and said. "It's ok Max. It won't always be like this." He thought about a fantasy where he and Max were together and there was no world to save and there would be nothing to make them sad or break their hearts. If it only it existed.

Speed of Sound by Coldplay

Max and Fang flew in the early morning light. Max feeling optimistic and Fang feeling content. Max particularly took in the beauty of flying and the world around her. It was beautiful. She thought about all the turning points in her life and how they had helped her carry on. She looked ahead and thought she could see a couple of planets, peaking through the morning sunrise. They shined brightly. Her hair wipped as a flock of birds passed them and her smile grew. Out of all the things in the world, flying had to be the best.


End file.
